The past and his secrets
by rilliusin
Summary: AU. Kuroko Tetsuya has been keeping secrets that when revealed will most definitely cause things to change. But everything will stay the same if Kuroko hides it, right?
1. Prelude

Kuroko Tetsuya has been hiding things. He is not as weak as he seems to be. In fact, if he were to play with his full power in a one-on-one match against any of the Miracles or Kagami Taiga, he would win. Hands down. But no one knew of that fact because he was hiding it. Why? You may ask. The reason is simple. Kuroko Tetsuya is afraid, afraid of repeating the mistakes he had made before. He is afraid of losing everyone again. Therefore, he will hide his secrets and take it to his grave.


	2. Prelude: The setting

Implied but not yet

~Winter Cup; vs Rakuzan~

"…**the newest model of the Phantom Sixth Man.**" Akashi Seijuuro stated as the jersey number '5' of Rakuzan was revealed.

Shock painted Kuroko Tetsuya's face. It was not one of terror or horror but rather the shock of seeing a long lost acquaintance, that you thought you would never have seen again. "Mayuzumi-kun…" Flashes of the past clouded Kuroko's mind. The happy memories and the sad ones. They seemed so far away, those times in Meiko, when there were no big secrets.

-A month later-

The relationship between the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko Tetsuya has patched up. After Kuroko 'saved' all of them and rekindled their fiery love for basketball (at least for Aomine), the friendship between them is now stronger than before. It certainly took several days and up to a week for Akashi to finally admit his loss and 'warm up' a little but he did and now the Miracles often met up for a meal or to just catch up. Kuroko Tetsuya is happy for that, though one cannot tell from his facial expression but those close to him will say that he is practically radiating happiness off him, compared to before. Though it is true that Kuroko is happier now, he just can't smile with the certainty that he is truly happy, he can't lift a particular load off himself, he can't break the chains and remove the shackles of the past no matter how hard he tries. The shackles seem to have grown tighter instead, after his meeting with Mayuzumi, nagging at him to remember. To remember that Kuroko Tetsuya does not deserve love nor to be loved. No matter how small it is.

* * *

**A/N:**

Don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes


	3. Prelude: Another story

Warning: OOC (Especially the Crownless Generals and Mayuzumi Chihiro), AU, plot and character differences, grammatical errors

**Bolded sentences** are from the manga translations. The plot and all starts to have very obvious differences from here so please keep in mind that this is an AU.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is NOT mine and belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Location: Rakuzan High, Rooftop

…

"**Mayuzumi Chihiro, I want you to become the new Phantom Sixth Man"**

"…huh?" was the only word Mayuzumi Chihiro managed.

Déjà vu? Didn't this exact, no, almost similar situation happen before and this Akashi guy was just like **him**.

Flashes of the past followed as the redhaired captain's words began to sink in.

"Are you Mayuzumi-san? Nice to meet you, my name is…"

"If I were to help you with your training, I am sure together, we will make it to the Junior High school Nationals easily"

**His** manners are so much better though.

* * *

Location: Rakuzan High, Basketball Gym- locker room

*Loud rumble*

"What was that?!" Mibuchi Reo shrieks.

"Hungry. " Eikichi Nebuya mutters as his stomach continues to rumble.

"What kind of stomach do you have to make that sound? It resembles an earthquake!" Reo snaps but only receives a grunt in response.

"Just…!" "Ne~ne~ Reo-nee~"

"What?"Reo replies, irritated that Hayama had just cut him off when he was about to lecture Nebuya.

"I think I saw Kuro-chan today." Nebuya stops in his tracks as both him and Reo direct their attention to Hayama. "I was looking at basketball shoes you see and then I bumped into this tall rabbit apple eyebrows guy. Then I apologized and ran off since I had to catch the train, but then I thought I saw Kuro-chan but it just didn't feel like it was Kuro-chan there so I left. But now when I think of it, that was Kuro-chan, right?"

"...I see" Reo said as Nebuya exited the locker room in search of an All-You-Can-Eat meat buffet.

* * *

Locaton: Rakuzan High, Rooftop

"**Someone like you can become a Phantom Sixth Man that surpasses Tetsuya"**

I highly doubt so.

* * *

A/N: I think the Generals are VERY OOC but this was the outcome of rewriting it and rewriting it a number of times, will rewrite if my brain works better on days. Sorry for not writing longer chapters! Its just the preludes as I was just setting up whatever I thought needed to be though this chapter is just so I could give anyone who bothers with this story an update and will be (most probably) the last prelude. So look forwards to longer chappies and thanks for the reviews -rilliusin


End file.
